1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
Devices perform packet communication therebetween by, for example, performing handshakes such as exchanges of communication requests and rejections, exchanges of communication start and end notifications, and exchanges of communication success and failure notifications. When testing a device under test configured to perform packet communication, a test apparatus performs handshakes with the device under test.
To test a device under test configured to perform packet communication, a test apparatus has been conventionally required to prestore a large number of types of test vectors corresponding to the contents of the packets received from the device under test. In recent years, however, the test vectors have significantly increased due to the increased scale of the device. Therefore, it has been increasingly difficult to store the test vectors on the test apparatus.
Furthermore, to test a device under test configured to perform packet communication, a test apparatus needs to change the data to be included in a packet to be transmitted to the device under test in accordance with the data in a packet that has previously been received from the device under test. This need is, however, difficult to be satisfied by a conventional test apparatus, which generates a test signal by using a test vector whose contents are fixed.